dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Hegan's Path/Characters
Matthew Hegan *Matthew, also called as Matt, is a 32 years old man, hard working in a casino of Las Venturas. Separated from his family in Liberty City, from his brother in San Fierro and his sister that disappeared years ago, he lived a life of dreams in Venturas, until that day when he found out that his boss Arnad Xon Wui is a criminal, making the casino a dangerous place. Matt snitched Xon into jail, making him very angry as now Xon thinks Matt is a "Traitor in Crime", seeks revenge. Matthew later robbed his own working place, the casino. He robbed it so he could start his own business, but Xon was already released, chased Matthew to the airport, but Matt already left. Fled to San Fierro, to seek help and hideout from his brother Oscar, get help from anyone in San Fierro and somehow... stop Xon. '' Jason Slinders ''*Jason, also known as "UK's Boy", is a 31 years old man, a guy that doesn't give a sh*t about serious or funny stuff. He's from United Kingdom, with his UK's accent, came to San Fierro to help out his boss Wu Lee, but also meets Matthew there as well and the two are again together. They knew each other while they were children, while Jason was 29 years old he had some business with Matt's sister, which ended up pretty bad. Now, Jason is in San Fierro, helping Matt and is getting involved with Xon and his crew. Oscar Hegan *Oscar, also called as O', is a 34 years old man, living a medium life in San Fierro. Separated from his brother Matthew in Las Venturas and his sister that disappeared years ago, he's living in San Fierro with few of his known contacts and friends, a girlfriend and a dangerous gang. Having problems with other gangs of Fierro, in-need of assistance to succeed in his dreams. His life was perfect, but also difficult, until Matthew's arrival. Jerry Sandrez *Jason, also called as JS, is a 28 years old man, running a gang called Fierro Rifa in San Fierro. Having problems, making some debts, having gang wars with other rival gangs in San Fierro, Jason ends up being a friend of Oscar and also a dealer. After Oscar befriending Jason with Matthew, Jason starts to help out Matt and his Xon problem, also being a good friend as well. Maria Wookers *Maria, also called as "Hookers" because of her surname Wookers, is a 30 years old business lady, lived in San Fierro. She met Oscar when she was doing business with her in the Limo Driver Company of San Fierro. They are so in love, that she even expects that Oscar wants to marry her. She was... until Matthew came to San Fierro, seeking for help, even from her. Wu Lee *Wu Lee, also called as Wu Lee, is a 35 years old mafia working man in San Fierro. He runs his own betting shop and a secret Triad mafia of San Fierro, also having a war with Xon's Triad mafia of Las Venturas. Wu Lee has a lot of contacts in San Andreas, including Jason from UK, Wu Lee understands Matt's problem and seeks to help him out. '' Arnad Xon Wui ''*Arnad, also called Xon, is a 28 years old man, living a criminal life in Las Venturas. Doing bad stuff, killed many people, Xon still thinks he can run his casino peacefully, until Matthew one of his best workers snitches him into the police. Xon seeks for revenge, due to betrayal. He bribes the LVPD to get released earlier, finding out that Matt robbed his casino, he sends some men after him, but he and his men were too late, Matt left. Now, Xon will do anything to kill Matthew Hegan. Category:Characters Category:Topics by LeonCJ